


【龙兔】一夜风流

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 【蛇兔结婚前提】感情关系中备受冷落心灰意冷的桐生战兔决定出门度假，没想到遇到航班延误，被安排与素不相识的拳击手万丈龙我同住。他本没有期待什么，但万丈十分热情，他也逐渐相信自己可以暂时沉浸于身体的快乐中。





	【龙兔】一夜风流

“对不起，您看这边给您安排了附近的酒店，航班延误到明天。”

站在服务台边上的男人点了点头，看起来不是很在意延误。

“需要和万丈龙我先生同住，您……”

和我同住吗？万丈抬头仔细观察了一遍。黑色的看起来很柔软的包着脸颊的发型，唇线弯弯的，眉毛平展着，明明是去旅游城市，却看起来很沮丧。一个人拖着半人高的行李箱，也不像没有感情的出差社畜。

仔细一看搭在行李箱的手上还戴着戒指，在这个年龄就结婚了吗，好少见。

万丈主动靠近还在慢悠悠打量机场的对方，自来熟地伸出了手。“我就是万丈龙我，先认识一下吧？”

“哦、哦……”对方愣了一下，侧身放下包同万丈握手，“桐生战兔，今天……请多指教。”

桐生战兔紧张地笑了一下，很快把笑容又收回去了。

两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊，桐生战兔看起来始终闷闷不乐，谈话中间还会掏出手机，点亮屏幕看一眼很快又收回去，可能是在等什么人的消息。

万丈很快发现战兔是拿自己和一个中年男人的合照做屏保的，每次看到屏保，战兔都逃避似的慌张打开屏幕，让万丈更加好奇起两人的关系。

保持了两三步的距离同行了一会，万丈再往战兔身边凑了凑，隐约有种清淡的香味飘来。某种蠢蠢欲动的想法在他胸中萌芽，他直觉战兔会接受。

“你的……？”战兔又一次拿出手机时，万丈情不自禁出口问道。

“啊。”战兔迅速收回了手机，“抱歉，我失礼了。”

“不，没关系的，”万丈摆手否定，“只是有点好奇。”

“这……”战兔想了一会，又走出几步才向万丈展示屏保的图片，“我的丈夫。我们已经结婚五年了。”

万丈本以为会是更普通一点的关系，也以为战兔会说得更含蓄一些。他还没想好得体的应答，战兔再度开口，继续叙说了下去。

“最近一直不怎么理我，觉得很寂寞，一气之下就跑出来了。”战兔说，“还以为至少会打个电话呢，其实我以为延误那么久他一定会来接我回去了。”

“抱歉，一下子跟你说太多了。”

再之后桐生战兔就闷不做声，进了房间也一言不发，窝在床边借着台灯看书。万丈擅作主张，开了瓶红酒，握着杯子坐到战兔身边。

战兔大概一直分神注意着这边的动向，立刻放下书接过了杯子，拿到嘴边轻抿。

第一杯酒后房间依然一片静寂，第二杯酒倒上后，战兔脸上浮现出淡淡的嫣红。战兔进了房间后才解下围巾，这样一来，万丈注意到他的领口又圆又深，锁骨有一半都裸露在外。

“你为什么会去那边？”战兔想起来应该适当了解一下一夜限定的室友。

“我是拳击手，还算有点名气吧？去学习点东西。”

“这样啊，我完全不了解拳击呢。”战兔抱歉地笑了笑。

“我会一直赢到随便就能在电视见到我的程度的，”年轻拳击手信心十足地用拳头捶了一下自己的胸口，“战兔。”

“加油啊。还有，那个称呼是不是有一点亲密？”战兔皱着眉问道，“我还是觉得叫你万丈比较合适。”

“那战兔也试试叫龙我，龙、我，很帅气的名字吧？”

“龙……龙我……不，我就叫你万丈就好了。”战兔笑了两声，放松地舒展着双腿。

万丈跟着他笑了起来，看到战兔一仰头咽下了杯中剩余的酒液，懒洋洋地靠在立起的枕头上，眼睛半眯着看向自己，锁骨到脖子都在白皙皮肤上浮上一层粉红。“你先生还没有联系吗？”万丈指了下被战兔搁得远远的手机。

战兔不自在地耸了一下肩膀，嘟囔了两句，自己抓过杯子再续了杯酒。他握着杯子时戒指刚好反射了台灯的光亮，在白嫩的手指上突兀地闪闪发光。

“我觉得他已经厌倦我了。”战兔抽了一下鼻子，眼圈泛红，他已经把这种情绪酝酿了很久。

“反正……我又不年轻了，天天在一起也没什么好玩的，也不能给他生孩子，会厌倦也是理所当然的吧。”

“为什么要说这种话？”万丈握着战兔的手，捧到唇边，轻轻亲了一下战兔的手指，“我觉得战兔很年轻、很有趣，如果做我的夫人的话，我永远不会厌倦的。”

战兔愣愣地看着万丈亲在自己的手指上，湿热的亲吻。他眼睛上已经蒙了层水雾，把橘色的灯光、房间的墙纸和万丈混在一起，眨了好几下眼才能清楚地看到万丈的表情。曾经石动惣一也这样亲吻他的手指，向他求婚。

万丈没想到自己的话起了反作用，战兔迅速地抹了几把眼泪，放下酒杯，俯身贴近他，像是这样才能看清楚一样。几下摩擦把战兔的眼圈蹭得更红了，如果是自己让战兔伤心至此，万丈知道他一定会自责到放弃拳击事业的。

就在这里，就在这一晚，他坐在桐生战兔身边，他可以轻搭上战兔的后脑，战兔没有拒绝，闭上眼等待着他温柔的吻。

亲在手指上时战兔就能想到吻落在唇上的触感，柔软的，带着微涩的微弱红酒味道，不久又掺上年轻人的贪婪特质，强硬地撬开了唇齿，缠上舌头。战兔不再放任自流，睁眼看向万丈，却被萍水相逢的年轻人眼里的认真吓到了。

万丈的吻既是掠夺又是安抚，他用贴在战兔身上的体温告诉战兔，只要在他怀里便不再孤单，但他的欲望也是一清二楚、不加掩饰的。他渴望臂膀下成熟的身体，渴望那白皙脆弱的肌肤染上自己的痕迹。他会在夜里满足欲望，也会在结束后给予床伴温存。

“夫人。”万丈分开后这么叫道，“可以做吧？”

战兔没有质疑这个称呼，情迷意乱地勾着万丈的脖子，点了下头。

单人床显得有些狭小，但没小到碍事的程度。战兔可能是醉了一点，很配合地主动脱下了衣服，赤裸地把大腿贴到万丈腿边，期待地前倾着身体。

“你真漂亮……”万丈手心贴在战兔腰侧，手掌的汗热乎乎地粘到战兔身上。他难以自制地又亲了上去，手掌缓慢而缺少章法地摩擦着室友光滑细腻的肌肤，摩擦乳房时战兔轻轻颤抖，身体紧绷着，像是对后来的剧本了如指掌。

所以他故意没有再在乳头上流连，他看到战兔投来有些迷惑的眼神，直接润湿手指挤进后穴。战兔从喉咙里发出呜呜的叫声，手指紧抓着他的肩膀。开始的疼痛并没有给战兔很多压力，可能是身体上习惯了吧。

痛楚来临时，战兔会把身体贴近爱人，寻求爱人体温的庇佑。他也喜欢被这样轻柔而反复的亲吻安抚，哪怕这个气息不是那么熟悉。

“夫人，”万丈又这么叫了，战兔浮上一丝出轨的紧张感，很快又被性爱的舒适和某种叛逆心掩盖了过去，“这里再放松一点，没事的。”

“万丈也摸一下这里，”战兔让万丈手心覆盖在自己的左乳上，“会很……唔……舒服……”

战兔的乳房软乎乎地陷在手里，再次掠过实在是不近人情。万丈指尖绕着乳晕转圈，憋得战兔满脸通红没什么气势地瞪他，手指在万丈背后轻轻抓挠。

到他终于掐住乳尖揉搓时，战兔积蓄的快感似乎达到了一个顶峰，脊背颤抖着射了出来，精液几乎都抹在了床单上。战兔陷在拥抱里，埋在万丈颈间喘息不止。

“我要进去了。”万丈提醒道，把还昏昏沉沉的战兔平放在床铺上，插进战兔湿漉漉的后穴。

战兔又抓上了万丈的后背，贴在万丈身上克制地呻吟着。他混着哭腔的呻吟贴在万丈耳边，他有意让对方怜惜自己，有意谋求更多的爱。

万丈满足了他的所有要求，万丈会为他放慢动作，等他适应再动。万丈会埋头留下亲吻，让他得偿所愿地被爱的气息包围。他很喜欢……万丈。

他很喜欢他的一夜情出轨对象。

“咿啊！”战兔突然高昂地叫了一声，曲起的腿更紧地夹起万丈的腰腹。没时间思考了，他的世界被万丈填满。

“好热……好舒服，”万丈一边说一边抚摸战兔，“战兔做得很好哦。”

战兔抽了一下鼻子，幼稚地为万丈的夸奖高兴，当然这是他头脑已经一片混乱了的缘故。

万丈开始顶弄时，那种久违的融合般的快感从小穴传来，一下下敲打他的大脑皮层，他希望被占有，被留下痕迹，被深深地爱着，他知道万丈会射在里面。

结束后万丈抱着他去清洗，花洒的水柱打在背上，雾气腾起，战兔又看不清万丈的面孔了。朦胧感削弱了大部分的罪恶感，也混淆了他对万丈龙我刚刚萌芽的感情。

早上他发现他不讨厌万丈搂着他的腰酣睡，而不顾房间里还有一张单人床的事实。他甚至暗喜地摸了摸万丈扎了小辫子后变得卷曲的头发，欣赏对方阿波罗神一样匀称的肌肉，麦色的有光泽感的皮肤。战兔兴致勃勃地搜索了一遍万丈龙我这个名字，感叹地扫过一张张万丈流着汗看起来比昨晚性感十倍的赛后照片。

与此同时，石动仍然没有联系过他。

桐生战兔盖着薄被在旁边沉睡时，万丈也开始检索对方的名字。他刚看到一条包含桐生战兔四个字的毕业生名单，肩头便感觉一阵沉重，战兔倚靠在他身上。

脱下夜晚的朦胧，战兔依然闪烁着某种柔和的光辉，不是只有葡萄酒、意外延误的因素，万丈意识到更多是自己在主动推动一夜情的发生。不是诡诈的征服欲，他想亲吻战兔，是希望抚平战兔表情中的悲伤，是希望触碰对方娇嫩的嘴唇。

落地后他们又同行了一小段时间，期间战兔终于等到了丈夫的联系。

一个电话就让战兔笑逐颜开，甚至没有好好道别，只是潦草地挥了挥手，为了不影响他的通话。

万丈看了眼战兔匆忙替他存下的电子邮箱，郁闷不已。


End file.
